


she keeps me warm.

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Genderbend, Humiliation, Improper use of your wife, Oral Sex, Throne Sex, Trans Female Character, dom/sub dynamics, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of genderbent Zenos oneshots. Updated weekly.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	she keeps me warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed :D

Zenos wir Galvus, princess of Garlemald, firstborn of the honorable Galvus line, sits on her throne and watches you service her with disinterest. 

The courtroom is cleared for now, but soon enough, members of the royal court will file in for their weekly social events. This gives you an incentive to finish her off quickly before the bell strikes, rather than take your own sweet time servicing her. 

The feeling of your hot mouth and wet tongue worshipping her cock is enough to keep her aroused, even if the one doing it is someone she’ll be sitting next to on the throne. It’s a gamble, keeping you in the royal throne room where everyone could walk in on you servicing the princess, but Zenos doesn’t care. The most she’ll receive is a slap on the wrist, and besides, you were married now. Who would deny her being intimate with her bride?

The punishment wouldn’t even be severe, but the disapproval from her father might sting. Not that she really cared. 

“Hurry up.” She growls, grabbing a fistful of your hair and shoving your mouth down her cock, relishing in the twisted, garbled sounds that came from your strangled throat. Your throat fluttered around her length as if it were cumming, Zenos grunting with delicious intent before letting you up, the sounds of you gasping for breath going straight to her cock. 

You sit on your knees, digging your face into the crook of her sculpted thigh, and Zenos frowns, snapping your head back with a tug to your hair.

“Did I ask you to stop?” 

“No, my lady.” you relent, speech garbled.

“Then keep at it, my dear. We don’t have all day.” 

Zenos lays back on her throne, chuckling as you nod frantically, taking her flushed cock back into your mouth and licking generously at the cleft under her glans. Your hand pumps the bottom of her shaft, twisting up and down as you take her into your mouth. Every sigh of contentment, every groan of pleasure -- it just eggs you on, wanting to be used by her even more. 

You take her cock into your cheek, making an awful slurping sound as your saliva runs down her length, dripping down your chin and pooling at your breasts.   
You look at her with a sense of devotion as you bob up and down her cock, making a small, strangled noise every time the tip of her length bumps against the cleft between your mouth and throat. Her gentle gasps as you give a long, labored lick from the base to her tip fuel your arousal, and you lazily pump her shaft in one hand as you give her a sultry look.

She bites her lip, her mind made up.

Grasping the back of your head, she shoves you down, fucking your throat open as you struggle to breathe around the sheer size of her. Your hands grip against her thighs as she forces your head to bob around her length, saliva dripping down your chin and onto her throne. 

“Is this all you can do?” Her voice is low and heady, and it takes all of your self control to not moan out around her cock, the flesh stuffed deep into your throat. You shake your head as best you can, and she only huffs in response, hips stuttering up as her tip breaks past the seal of your throat, filling you deep with her throbbing cock. 

She leans down to your pathetic form, grinning as you choke and convulse around her length. Zenos is cruel to you, yes, but the satisfaction you get from having your throat fucked brutally is something that nobody could ever give to you. 

“You had better hurry up. It’s five minutes to court.”

Those words make you panic, and you shut your eyes as she gives a rough shove down, burying your nose into her pelvis as strangled garbles erupt from your throat, seeing white-hot lights flash behind your eyes as your throat constricts around the girthy cock currently stuffed inside your throat. 

She grunts, somehow shoving herself further into your mouth before pulling you up, allowing you just a moment of respite before pulling you down once again. Your grip on her thighs increases as she fucks you ruthlessly, daring you to swallow around her length. 

When the firm grip on your hair relaxes, you pull yourself up off of her cock, wiping away tears beginning to form in the corners of your eyes. Looking up at her expectantly, you place a kiss to the tip of her flushed cockhead before grasping the base and pumping as quickly as you can.

“Three minutes.”   
Her voice is more a threat than a gentle warning, and you will yourself to open despite the sheer girth of her cock causing your jaw to ache something awful. Paired with a thumb stroking at her balls, you suck at the edge of her cock and work yourself down, sinking to the lower third of her shaft before suctioning your lips around her, bobbing up and down as you force your tongue to work, licking up and down her shaft as it stays in your mouth.

“Two minutes, darling.” 

Tears flow freely down your face as you remove your hand pumping her shaft as you sink down to her base, swallowing over her again and again and again until the thumb stroking her balls feels her tense, her cock twitching in your throat. 

When Zenos comes, she does so quietly, burying her hand in your hair and forcing herself down your throat as her cock throbs, shooting ropes of sticky, hot seed and painting your mouth with her essence. 

You pull away with a lingering suck, wiping her cock clean of any fluids with your lips and swallowing again, hurrying to close your robes and clear your face of any offending saliva before the bells chime, ushering in swathes of Garlean Royalty. 

You don’t see her tuck herself back into her trousers, but the smug look of victory is plain upon her face. Nobody knew, and nobody would ever guess what you two were up to, and yet the pleased expression playing on her lips and the way your eyes looked blown out of proportion was a dead giveaway. 

Her hand travels up your robe and settles on your thigh, the wet heat of your arousal making your seated position on your throne rather uncomfortable. Her thumb brushes gingerly against a patch of slick on your inner thigh, and you tense at the sensation, the eyes of Garlemald on you and your princess wife.

“Such a sensitive thing.” She coos, barely audible. You can surely hear her, though, and your breath quickens as she squeezes your thigh, enough pressure to make you wiggle in your seat.

Court resumes as normal, and though your heated passion between your legs prevents you from paying attention, the radiant expression on your wife’s face is enough to bring you back to reality, her unspoken promise of pleasure guiding you through every moment.

She shoots you a look of contempt, and you try your best to hide your blush. 

"It's only a matter of time, darling."


End file.
